Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Ultracapacitors may be useful in a variety of applications, such as, for example, electric and hybrid vehicles. Ultracapacitors may contain and may be at risk of leaking electrolyte. Some electrolytes may be a significant fire hazard. Even in cases where the type or amount of leaked electrolyte does not cause a safety hazard, the leaks may cause undesirable parasitic current paths that may drain power and cause other performance problems.